


My Mermaid

by ShiroWPhoenix



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: CharaOC, F/M, Gen, M/M, OC, and there's born the idea to make a DaiAoi lol, just a story that formed after make a drawing of her as a 'mermaid', might hint other pairings, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: A photoshoot under water? Okay, she probably can handle it… But breathing under water in an amount of time while blowing out air bubbles? Okay, she admits she needs help on that matter. Especially when her photographer this time is perfectionist.Warning for OCs, CharaOC pairings, OOC charas, and long one shot





	My Mermaid

**.**

**.**

**My Mermaid**

**A TsukiPro fanfic**

**Summary: A photoshoot under water? Okay, she probably can handle it… But breathing under water in an amount of time while blowing out air bubbles? Okay, she admits she needs help on that matter. Especially when her photographer this time is perfectionist.**

**Warning: OC, might be OOC, might be CharaOC, might hint other pairings, long one-shot, time setting ???**

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Tsukiuta or TsukiPro**

**.**

**.**

A photoshoot under water? Okay, she probably can handle it… But breathing under water in an amount of time while blowing out air bubbles? Okay, she admits she needs help on that matter. Especially when her photographer this time is perfectionist. He wants everything to be as perfect as possible, including using real pool to make the photoshoot.

Tsugumi Aoi stared at the catalogue in bewilderment. To be honest she had zero experience involved with swimming, even more managed to hold her breath under water. And to make the matter worse for her she had to blow out air bubbles like the real ‘mermaid’ do. Well, you can’t say that couldn’t be linked with the current theme of photoshoot she’s going to have in a week.

…She needs help.

**.**

“Hmm… This is really troublesome…”

Currently Aoi is in the middle of discussion with Tsukishiro Kanade, the manager of Six Gravity. The catalogue in the man’s hand as he stared at it with equal troubled expression as hers.

As they pondered together for the solution, both of them are approached by another familiar manager.

“Oh. Tsukishiro, Tsugumi.”

Both of them looked up from the catalogue, and immediately saw Haizuki Fumihiko walked to their way.

“Haizuki- _san_.”

“Haizuki- _san_ , _konnichiwa_.”

“ _Konnichiwa_.” The manager smiled and halted right next to them. “What are you both doing here? Looking all serious.”

Aoi and Tsukishiro shared a glance with each other, momentarily contemplated as to should or not they tell the man about their current problem. After making a silent decision, they both decided to spill the bean and tell the man what happened.

“Ooh, I see…” he murmured, finger placed on his chin as Tsukishiro finished explained their problem to him. “Hmm, even something is hard to handle for the ‘Flexible Newbie’ Tsugumi Aoi?”

Hearing her nickname that she learned from Unabara Kaiyou on her first job with him make her cheek dusted with pink from bashfulness. Even Haizuki know… “…I never had a chance to…”

“ _Hee_ …”

Smiling in sympathy at the obviously troubled young girl, an idea entered Haizuki.

“Hey, I have an idea.”

“Eh?”

**.**

**_Splash_ **

…That is the sound that he makes as Murase Dai accidentally almost drown himself in the pool when he saw a very specific unexpected guest.

Tsugumi Aoi could only smiled apologetically at light blue haired man as he once again appeared from the pool’s surface. Haizuki become the person that stand between them as he went to talk about Dai about Aoi’s matter.

“…Haizuki- _san_ … swimming is different from holding breath under water for a period of time…” the member of SolidS argued to the manager, his eyebrows frowned. The man simply smiled at him.

“Well, there’s no one that could help her about it other than you, isn’t it?”

At that Dai shuts up. Unable to reply. His eyes then took a glance to the female model and solo idol behind the manager. Aoi is quick to meet his gaze.

“…If you’re not okay with it, Murase- _san_ , it’s alright…”

The young girl smiled apologetically at him, and it makes his heart clutched with guilt. He felt a nudge to his naked shoulder and simply glanced from the corner of his eyes at the manager who bent his body to whisper next to his ear.

“If you refused, wouldn’t she went for help to that handsome looking model friend of hers?”

Hearing that make his back suddenly all tense. Everyone in the dorm especially Six Gravity and Procellarum are aware that Tsugumi Aoi is making a close acquaintance with Unabara Kaiyou when the famous summer model come by to visit her when all of them happened to have a photoshoot together. And say, the way those silver eyes stared longingly at her is not pleasing at all, especially for a certain person from Six Gravity ( ~~it’sPapaHajimeLOL~~ ).

…And imagining her in a swimsuit with him teaching her is going to make a havoc, a huge one indeed. And the one that going to start it is no one other than Mutsuki Hajime himself.

…Okay he admits he couldn’t imagine that charismatic, mature, and composed leader would do something like that but then since it involved his dearest ‘daughter’, it might be.

And thus that leads him to agree, and he decided to make sure to get the manager later when he saw that sly hinted smile on his face.

**.**

Now both of them are left alone in the indoor pool. Aoi had changed her clothes to the swimsuit that Haizuki brought for her later on. And she admits it feels a little different from the ones she used for her swimsuit photoshoots. So this is how it felt…

Dai still waiting in the pool, watched as she slowly entered the pool, recoil momentarily when she lightly dipped the tip of her feet. After Aoi already adjusted to the water temperature, she slowly slipped inside, holding to the edge of the pool so her head would stay above the surface. “…Are you okay?”

The pale yellow haired girl only nodded silently, breathing deeply as her whole body is adjusting to the water. It’s the first time she entered a pool and the feeling of the cooling latex on her skin is something new for her.

“…Let’s try get used to swimming first. Try kicking your legs lightly.” Dai carefully instructed, his light blue eyes still watching her. He saw her nodded her head one more time and through the surface he saw how she awkwardly kicking her legs. It’s not like she’s literally kick them in the water, but the movements are stiff. Probably due to the water pressure when she tried to move them.

The youngest member of SolidS waited patiently for her to get used with it before instructed her again. “…Why don’t you try to move along the edge? So you can get used to it.”

Aoi nodded softly again, before gripping the edge with both of her hands. She started to move slowly and carefully, in a speed that is even slower than a snail. But Dai still watching over her patiently, and it took her around twenty minutes or less to reach the other end. Still in the same carefulness, Aoi moved back to where she started, movement still as slow as ever. But Dai know, she’s carefully watching out her movements as she did so. Both her upper body and lower body.

When she finally reached to the end, that’s when Dai decided to voice his thought. “…If you even never been swimming before, why you took the job?”

“Ah.” She turned her head, looked at him from over her shoulder. “It’s the client’s demand. He’s a perfectionist, you see. And he’s also a strong-willed person.” She answered, start to move again. “He said it had to be me.”

“…Sounds like he’s really stubborn…” Dai commented, and a soft laugh echoes in the room.

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” She said, small smile on her face with her back to him, all while moving along the edge of the pool slowly, gained a confidence to put more speed.

Behind her, Dai lips curled into his own small smile as he lightly chuckles. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

**.**

They continued the routine, with Dai helping her to get used to swimming first before make her holding her breath under water. It would be better to teach her swimming methods and dos-don’ts first just in case an ugly scenario happened. And it didn’t take long. Aoi in nature is a quick learner, and she’s fast in responding to his words. So Dai didn’t have any difficulties teaching her other than the problem where she had to adjust. But otherwise, it’s a smooth and steady process.

The others in the dorm already know her new routine for her next job, and Haru commented that he’s at ease with Dai teaching her about it. Although the man also had insecurities about some things. Which made him received confused looks from the youngsters when they heard that.

**_Splash_ **

“Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, watching as she let out short coughs, still holding her hands.

Aoi coughed out water some more before nodding, blinking her eyes open. One hand let go from Dai’s grasp to comb her bangs away so it won’t stick to her face and eyes anymore. “I’m alright…” she reassured, panting for air.

Today they decided to test the current obstacle, ‘breathing’ under water.

“Don’t push yourself.” Dai reminded still holding her other hand so she would have a leverage when she ducked her head under water. She shook her head softly, taking deep breaths. “I won’t.” she replied, assuring him. But he knew it might as well a lie because she’s is racing against time right now. As she felt her nerves finally calmed down, she nodded to Dai, signalling she’s ready for another try. He silently replies her with his own short nod before grabbing her hand that reaching for his. The young girl took a deep breath and hold it, before slowly sunk herself below the surface.

She lasted few seconds more longer than before when she finally broke out form the water. She throws another coughing fits, her body spasm with the motion of her protesting lungs. Dai watched her coughing some more before taking deep breaths, collecting air. “…Should we stop right now?”

She shook her head no at that. “…I still could go on…” she argued lightly, but the man in front of her knew better. She had keep on trying for almost an hour nonstop. Of course the interval kept on increasing, but her body might won’t be able to take it.

“…Then, let’s take a break.” He announced, make her raised her head to look at him in the eyes. He then gently guides her to the edge of the pool before helped her body to get out from the water. He soon followed suit, helped her stood on her feet as he noticed her shaky legs. They then walked towards the benches and Aoi immediately being wrapped up with her large towel she had once she sat down. The white, fluffy towel is actually from Satsuki Aoi, and she’s really thankful for it as it completely envelope her body.

Dai had leave her for a moment, then get back with warm drinks in his hands. The hot tea for her and the coffee for him.

“Thank you…” she smiled gratefully at him which replied with his small nod before took a sip of her tea, feeling it warmed up her body from inside and make her felt relieved. She let out a contented sigh, her shoulders relaxing. Her golden eyes flutters, breathing the calming scent of the tea. It’s a jasmine, she noticed.

Dai still watching her silently while drinking his coffee slowly. Now that he thinks about it, she always come to their scheduled routine, sometimes out of breath as if she’s rushed to get here. Did she always go straight from work to here? “…Tsugumi.”

“Hm?” she hummed gently, opened her eyes, revealing her golden eyes at him.

‘Are you alright? You should’ve take a break now and then, if you’re exhausted.’

…is what he wants to say, but instead, he only asked this. “…Why do you trying so hard for this job?”

Blinking in surprise, Aoi sat there in silence as she stared into that straightforward eyes. She knew he didn’t mean ill in his words upon seeing them. She let her head dropped slightly, a soft smile emerged on her face as she closed her eyes again.

“…It’s not only this job.” She softly murmured, and she could felt his confused stare at her. “It’s not only this job that I’m trying my hardest on. I always make sure that I’ll always giving my all on my jobs, no matter what it is.” She opened her eyes again, her smile more visible as she smiled at him. Her confidence and firm resolve makes her golden eyes sparkled brightly under the light, leaving Dai stunned in place. “I won’t tolerate myself if I ever slacking off on my job. Either it’s music, or modelling. I won’t go easy on myself.”

It took Dai a while before he could recover, and when he did, a small smile rose on his lips. “…Aren’t you pushing yourself a little bit too far?”

She let out her soft laughter, shaking her head no. “No.” she answered, her smile gentle and bright. “I’ll go back to the pool.” She announced, finished about a half of her tea before placed it on the floor near the bench.

Dai wordlessly followed suit, leaving his half-finished coffee as he joined the solo idol into the pool to start her practice again.

**.**

“Wrong!”

Aoi broke into a surface again, panting heavily as she had another coughing fit. She reassured the worried staff that she’s alright as she pushed herself out from the pool, her golden gaze falls upon the photographer.

Today she had testing session for the photoshoot, and while she admitted she got even better with ‘breathing’, she still struggled in certain area, clearly displeasing the perfectionist that she’s facing right now. “One more time!”

She nodded and after breathing deeply, fall onto her back into the water, let the liquid substance covered her whole body as she sunk down under the surface.

**.**

After countless of diving down and trying, the end of session came. Rex quickly covered the petite body with thick towels and ushered her to the changing room. Once she came back with Rex at her side, she could see the displeased look on the photographer’s face.

“Aah… this really won’t do…” he muttered, observing the photos he just took on the monitor. Aoi’s golden eyes caught the glimpse of them from the distance, and she even can tell she still had the noticeable flaws here and there.

The photographer let out a sigh before turned to the others in the studio. “We’ll try again one more time before the actual session. The next testing session would be next five days.” He announced, and replied with a chorus ‘Yes, sir!’ from the staffs.

No one other than Rex noticed how her small fingers clenched tightly until the knuckles turned white, determined gleam inside those golden eyes.

**.**

“Ah…”

Once Aoi stepped in, one thing that she noticed almost instantly.

Murase Dai isn’t there.

Well, according to Takamura Shiki, he had a job together with Tsubasa today…

Huffed lightly, Aoi moved inside the indoor pool and starts to do the usual, changing, stretching and then…

**_Splash_ **

Aoi let out a soft huff as she entered the pool. In her mind she replayed when she had the testing session of the photoshoot.

This photoshoot is to promote a new product, ‘Siren’. The name takes after the mythical creature of half human half fish. The sirens are described as an enchanting but mysterious creatures of under water, and the product is to capture that image. And the photoshoot this time is also about that.

Enchanting and Mysterious, and the image is added with Gracefulness.

Aoi could see clearly how she failed to express those images clearly on the testing session yesterday. Since she took this job, she’s going to give her all to bring out the image that they wanted, the image that the client and the photographer wanted. No matter what.

With that thought in mind, Aoi took a deep breath, before she lets herself enveloped, sunk far below the surface. Bubbles of air escaped her lips as she let herself drown further.

**.**

Dai almost slammed the door, he did.

And he knew if Tsubasa saw him right now, he would never hear the end of it. But then the blonde probably will tell both Shiki and Rikka how desperate he looks and act to get to the pool as fast as he could after they finished with work. Not that he’d care for a moment, but he might probably will once he get back to the dorm.

As he struggled to regain his breathing, his light blue eyes blinked when he noticed no one is there. For a second he thought that she already left or didn’t come at all. But as he saw the familiar looking bag near one of the benches he relaxed.

‘ _Did she just arrived, or…_ ’ he pondered curiously as he walked closer. And pushed by a strange urge, instead of went straight to the benches like he would, he walked towards the pool. When he slightly peeked inside the pool, his eyes widened.

There she is, the girl he had looking for. She’s right at the very bottom of the pool, her body lay down there as if she’s laying on a surface, only with water. Her short hair flying around her lazily, moving in a slow, graceful movements. Her eyes are closed, as if she’s sleeping, her lashes touched her cheeks gently. Bubbles of air escaping from the small gap of her lips, travelling upwards to the surface. For a second, Dai stood there stunned. The view caught his breath away from his lungs.

But then his sense come back to him and his head screamed in alarm inside him. “…!”

He quickly dropped his bag and removed his upper clothes before jumping into the water.

As he swam to the bottom of the pool, he saw how her eyelids moved, before revealing her golden eyes, staring straight into him. The surprised and confused look on her face transmitted into him almost instantly.

‘ _…What?_ ’

But before he could think more than that, he already found himself moving upwards and broke into the surface. His hands grabbed her upper arms, and he knew he dragged her along with him earlier. Aoi had a coughing fit but it doesn’t last long. One of her hands reached up, brushed her bangs away from her face as she raised her head, her eyes clashed with his.

“…Murase- _san_?”

Her voice latched with surprise is the one that snapped him off from his daze. The rush of feelings come back to him, and he found himself holding her shoulders in a rather urgently manner.

“What are you thinking?!” Dai even surprise about his raised voice as his hands shake her body roughly. “I almost thought you’re dying down there! Just what are you-”

Seeing her face twisted in pain make him snapped off once again, this time from his panic. He didn’t bother to continue his cut off words as he loosened his hold almost instantly. The man winced when he saw the red marks already marred her pale skin, like instant print. “…I’m sorry…”

She shook her head gently at him. “No… it’s okay.” She assured him gently, and it make him even more guilty. “I’m sorry for surprising you, Murase- _san_.” She apologized instead, smiled guiltily at him. Feeling she still want to say more, Dai didn’t respond, only holding her like that. “…I’m in the middle of practicing my ‘breathing’, since I clearly failed at the testing session yesterday. I’m sorry.”

Dai shook his head at her apology. “No, I should be the one that’s sorry.” He said, hands carefully holding her shoulders that he grabbed so harshly earlier. When he finally completely processes what she’s saying, one thing that caught his attention. “…You failed the testing session?”

She nodded, rather dejectedly he noticed. “…I’m not fluent and graceful enough.” She said, and Dai saw how her hands clenched into a fist near her chest. “…That’s why I’m practicing my ‘breathing’.” She confessed, eyes looking faraway, looking at particularly nothing.

…So that’s how it is.

“…I’m sorry.” Dai apologized again, and when Aoi looked up she felt like she saw an image of kicked puppy with how he directed his gaze downwards with his face twisted with guilt. “…Not only I jumped into a false conclusion, but I also screamed at you and…” he inclined his head towards her shoulder, where the red marks glowed in an ugly way on her pale skin.

Smiling softly at him, Aoi shook her head once more. “It’s okay, Murase- _san_. I understand.” She gently directed his gaze to her, smiling gently at him when their gaze met with each other. “You’re worried of me, I know. Therefore, there’s no need for you to apologize, alright?”

Dai felt himself at loss of words, and ashamed of himself right now. Here she is, a girl younger and much smaller than him, being so calm and mature, also really understanding. As the one that already past age of maturity before her makes him felt failed as one. And no, the sight of her enchanting charisma had nothing to do with his sudden inability to speak.

But then he found himself nodding, and a relief smile rose up on her face. Her golden eyes glinted gently as they being caught in the light, the same could be said for the water surface around them.

“…Are you going to continue your practice…?”

A nod. “…Is it okay?”

A curt nod from him. “Don’t worry, I won’t panic anymore.”

A soft laugh rung out, and Dai won’t admit to anyone that he liked the sound of it. “…I’ll watch over the time for you.” He volunteered, slowly let go her shoulders.

She nodded, her gentle smile still on her face. “Thank you.”

Dai replied her with his thin smile before watched her take a deep breath and sunk on her own below the surface. He watched through the clear water as she let her body drown until her back touch the floor of the pool. Her golden eyes gazes reassuringly at him before closing her eyes again, folding her arms right at the middle of her belly as her body seemed relaxed. His light blue eyes watched the scene from his unmoving position, how her hairs flow gently and lazily around her, how relaxed her posture is, how her eyelashes grazed her cheekbones lightly…

The first bubbles of air escaped her lips signalling the first minute that had passed by.

**.**

“Ah, welcome home, Dai.”

“Dai- _chan_ ~ welcome back~”

“Welcome back, Dai.”

“I’m back.” He greeted back as he went over to the couch in their common room. The light blue haired man let out a soft sigh as he dropped himself to one of them, didn’t notice the way Tsubasa leaned over to him with a large grin on his face. “So~ how is it?”

Dai jumped a little when he notices the blonde’s face is _too_ close. But then he quirked an eyebrow at him when he finally processes his question. “How’s what?” he questioned back, while thinking how ridiculous that large grin on the blonde’s face as he lightly pushed it away so he got some space.

Tsubasa pouted in protest when Dai pushed him away, make him seated back again to the couch. But then his pout gone, his grin come back again. “Oh, come on, Dai- _chan_ ~ you know what I mean~” seeing Dai looked totally clueless about where he’s going, his pout come back again. “Seriously? I’m talking about Tsugumi. Tsu-gu-mi.”

Seeing those light blue eyes widened in realization, his grin comes back again, this time larger. “You one of lucky bastard, you know?” he laughed, lightly slapped Dai’s broad shoulder. “To be able have frequent dates with infamous Tsugumi Aoi without her dear ‘father’ at your neck constantly.”

Dai thought he couldn’t be more shocked than this, but it turns out he’s wrong. “D-date-?!” while he could felt his face heated up, his eyes glaring at the laughing blonde at the other end of the couch. “It’s not funny, Tsubasa.”

When he heard approaching steps, and as he looked over his shoulder, he saw Rikka had moved from the kitchen area to their direction. “Hee~ so all these times you’re actually going out for date, huh?”

“Rikka, it’s not like that at all.”

A deep chuckle rung out, and their attention turned to Shiki, who had his eyes closed with a rather amused smile on his face, his cup of coffee in hand. “I’m sure none of us mind that you dated Tsugumi, Dai. Just be careful when you’re around Hajime.”

A protesting grunt escaped from the back of Dai’s throat. “Shiki… not you too.”

Laughter filled the common room of SolidS that evening.

**.**

**_Splash_ **

“…” Dai couldn’t help but stared at her, his mouth gaped slightly as he become speechless.

Noticing his gaze, Aoi blinked, before waved her hand in front of him. “Murase- _san_?” she called out worriedly, and it did the man good to snap him off from his daze.

“I’m sorry.” He stumbled out his apology, responded by her gentle smile. “It’s okay. How was my timing?” she asked, referring to her ‘breathing’ this time.

But because Dai is busy being entranced by her under water performance, he forgot to keep track of time. Reached for his phone that he kept close to him but away from water, he checked over the clock, calculating the time in his mind as he remembered the numbers when he checked them when Aoi had get in the pool. “…Almost twenty minutes.” He announced, blinking in surprise himself at the realization that the progress already gone that far. Especially she had been inside the water without coming up for air during the process.

But seeing the bright expression on her face makes he felt it’s shouldn’t be a surprise at all. After all, she had worked her best for almost a week now to master this. “I’m glad.” She breathed out in relief, her shoulders relaxing slightly. “I’ll go back practicing again, then.”

Just then Dai caught something akin to exhaustion all over her body language, although her face didn’t say it at all but her whole body seemed to screamed it out loud. Which is the one that make him stopped her before she dipped into the pool again. “Murase- _san_?” her voice slightly raised in surprise, and Dai didn’t answer her for a while, staring at where his fingers curled around her slim arm. Her skin, it felt so soft under his touch. Like a baby skin.

But that isn’t suppose where his attention should be focused to.

“…Take a rest.” He finally said, lightly tugged on her arm to coax her to get out from the pool. “…You haven’t able to take a proper rest lately, have you?”

He actually half expected her to deny it, or anything close to that. But seeing her stunned there like a deer caught in headlight make him felt stunned as well. But there’s no reason to in the first place, right? Right? It just- even Shiki do it all the time. Then why she looked as if she’s being caught of doing something totally horrible?

Both of them stared in stunned awkward silence for a moment, before Aoi turned her head away, breaking their gaze. But she made no move to push his hand away from her arm, so Dai did it himself, all while pushing the ugly feeling of disappointed for not having that smooth feeling again away from the corner of his heart. “…Did I said something I shouldn’t have?”

“Ah- no.” her head snapped up to look at him, her golden eyes wide as she stared into his confused latched with guilt light blue ones. She’s the one that broke their gaze again, brows scrunched up into a troubled expression. “It’s not like that… It’s just…”

It’s clear that whatever it is, she’s really uncomfortable to talk about it. Dai decided to safe her from the trouble, patting the spot beside him. “…Just… Let’s take a break, then we’ll continue again.” He said, watched as she slowly turned to look at him again. She then nodded, and Dai gently helped her get off from the pool, the solo idol dropped her body next to him. _Close_ to his.

At the second, he thought his heart is going to leap straight into his throat.

But then he pretended to not pay attention to it as he stared at the pool before them, watched how the light playing at the surface of the water. And soon he let himself mesmerized by the sight of it.

However, as he about to put his palms at his sides, his left hand accidentally wet on top of Aoi’s right one, make both of them jumped at the unexpected skin contact and turned to look at each other. Bewilderment is clear in their faces, as light blue clashed with golden.

“S-sorry, I-”

“N-no, it’s okay-”

Both cheeks dusted with red, make the atmosphere even more awkward than before. Obviously had no idea of what to say in this kind of situation, both of them turned to the pool again, tried to brush it off as nothing as they stared again at the view before them.

Their pinkies are just an inch away to touch with each other.

**.**

It’s the day for her photoshoot.

And Dai, just, couldn’t, stop, _fidgeting_ , _already_.

“Relax, Dai- _chan_.” Tsubasa laughed, patting his back as both of them and Rikka lounging at the counter, with Rikka fixed them their lunch that they gladly devoured. Although Dai looked like he couldn’t even tell the taste of it due to his anxiety. “It’s Tsugumi we’re talking about. I’m sure the photoshoot will go smoothly.”

“ _Datte_ …” the light blue haired man tried to argue, but then failing so. He let out a shaky breath, before reached for the glass of water to help calm is nerves.

He didn’t know why he felt this way. Maybe it for the fact that he’s teaching her from the beginning until now. But somehow he got the feeling that is not the only reason why. There’s another reason, deeper than that, bigger than that…

Seeing their youngest member won’t calm down anytime soon, both Tsubasa and Rikka looked at each other, seemed to converse through their gaze. “…”

Until they came into a decision. “Well, we got a day off today, after all~” Tsubasa started, tried to play it lightly as he shrugged, drawing a confused look from the taller man sat beside him. Rikka let out a small laugh at all. “I guess it won’t hurt at all to drop a visit.”

Dai couldn’t be more confused right now.

But he proved wrong as both Tsubasa and Rikka proceed to drag him outside, the pink haired man gave a short chat to Shiki before reached for his coat, following the other two members as he locked the door behind them.

**.**

…Actually, that’s how Murase Dai got himself in this situation.

Because right now he’s at the building where Tsugumi Aoi took her photoshoot, for new beauty cosmetic product ‘Siren’.

He couldn’t believe how easy they get in this place after saying that they’re here for the behalf of Tsugumi Aoi. The staff even escort them to the location where she took it, giving them a brief tour along the way. Once they reached the place, the staff knocked twice on the door before opened the door for them, let them in as he excused himself after announcing their arrival.

Dai definitely isn’t ready for the sight that met him.

The photoshoot location is two floored, with big tank occupy the main capacity of the room. Below, they could see the photographer and the staffs, the said photographer flickered the buttons of his camera repeatedly.

What caught his attention for the most is the one that is inside the tank full of water, the liquid substances seemed to softly glow in blue in all-black room.

Aoi is there, with the fake hairs that made her seemed to have longer, _much_ longer hair, dancing naturally in the water as she held her head up, as if looking towards the surface with her hairs seemed to dance towards it. She seemed to wear a white sleeveless dress with a low V neck, the long large skirt seemed to dance gracefully around her, the edges looked slight transparent. Other than that, her pale skin is exposed to open, from her smooth slim hands, to her slim fingers that smoothed over her fluttering skirt, to the cleav- (okay let’s skip this part), to her legs that looked as smooth and slim as her other body parts. From her lips, bubbles of air escaped, small and large, going up to the surface, as if carrying gentle whispers along with it. Her golden eyes, _god_ , her golden eyes, peeked from behind of her long pale lashes, looked as if begging to the surface, to break out and see the world up there.

Dai felt like he couldn’t breathe.

Her tiny, floating body that slowly went downwards, finally touched the very bottom of the tank. And at the touch of her toes at it, she kicked herself upwards again, her movement seemed graceful and breath-taking as she moved before stopped herself, floating right in the middle. She then threw her body backwards, bowed her back as she also drags her arms behind her tilted back head, bubbles escaped her lips again as if she lets out a soft sigh.

Dai felt dizzy, and intoxicated at the same time. She is just truly mesmerizing. How her slim body moved in the water, twisting and swim, doing a leap, blowing bubbles as if blowing gentle kisses… she’s truly like a graceful ‘mermaid’. If in other situation, he would think how the hard work that she put into this whole week greatly paid off.

But right now, he couldn’t think of anything. He could only _stare_ , and let himself drown at her beautiful display, at her beautiful dance that she presented right now.

One of the staffs gave her a signal just then, and at that, she kicked herself again from her position floating in the mid tank, swam in graceful movements towards the surface, her long ‘hair’ that ever reached past her toes moved in the same gracefulness.

And then, she broke out to the surface, her long eyelashes touched her cheekbones as she closed them, seemed to sunk in a deep breath with her head thrown backwards, seemed like a ‘mermaid’ that relished the feeling of breaking out the surface.

“Alright! That’s enough!”

Dai snapped out from his daze at the booming voice, blinked rapidly as he shook his head lightly, tried to get himself free from the trance he let himself drown in to. The light blue haired man immediately went red when he heard Tsubasa snickers, his honey golden eyes that is nothing like Aoi’s gleamed playfully at him. Rikka also seemed to hold back laughter behind his hand.

He then decided to look at Aoi instead, saw her swim to the edge of the tank, where one of the staffs already waiting for her.

But then, the said staff decided to point towards their direction as he conversed with her, make her looked over her shoulder to where he’s pointing at.

If he hadn’t felt the sensation of his breath being taken away, he definitely feeling it _now_. Her golden eyes met his eyes, her eyelashes that hooded the beautiful orbs had water drops cling into them, added the mythical feeling as her body that exposed into air also equally drenched.

She blinked them, seemed in disbelief before her cheeks flushed into beautiful pink, and Dai couldn’t help but think such colour suit her adorably. Last time, he’s too embarrassed to dead himself to notice how well the colour went against her pale skin. He wondered, if he were to tease her, would she show that cute blush again? Or will it be darker? Brighter?

“Yahoo~ Tsugumi~” Tsubasa called out, waved at her. She seemed to smile timidly, before waved back at him. Suddenly, Dai felt the pit of his stomach burned with no reason at all, which confused him. But he didn’t have time to ponder about that as he felt himself being dragged (by Tsubasa of course), and his heart is really close to leap out from his chest the nearer they got with the breath-taking figure that still inside the pool, her hands rested at the edge while staring at them. For some odd reason, Dai felt this particular urge to yank away from Tsubasa and get the hell away from there.

But he didn’t do it, and just let himself being dragged towards Aoi who waits for them, still inside the water.

“Hi, Tsugumi!” Tsubasa cheerfully greeted her, followed by Rikka. The young girl simply smiled at them, and greeted them back. “Hello, Okui- _san_ , Sera- _san_ , Murase- _san_. How rare for you to visit me during my photoshoot.”

“Well, we happened to have a day off, so why not?” Rikka said, smiled charmingly at her which replied with her own smile.

“And Dai- _chan_ just won’t stop-”

And _finally_ he got his gears moving. “Tsubasa!” he yelled in panic and protest at him, which the blonde replied with his stupidly large grin on his face. Rikka laughed softly at that while Aoi simply blinked confusedly. Dai had to use his entire will power to not _think_ how cute it is. Because it is cute.

…Dang it.

“Is Shiki- _san_ not with you?” she asked, turning her attention to Rikka who kneeled close in front of her. And no, Dai didn’t just notice how she only called their leader with his first name between four of them. Nope he didn’t.

“He had a meeting with Shu.” The pink haired man answered. “Are you not cold, Tsugumi? Maybe you should get out from the water now…”

She shook her head softly at that, reopening her eyes again with a smile. “No, it’s okay. The photoshoot still going on after all. I’m just taking a short break.”

“ _Soukka_ …” Tsubasa murmured, peeked over to look at the photographer that looked over the results of the photo session earlier. “Uwa~ he looks intimidating.”

Aoi let out a soft giggle at the comment. “Careful, Okui- _san_. He’s pretty sensitive about any talks about him.”

“Well, he should learn how to calm down and relax.” Tsubasa scoffed, eyed the stiff photographer with a look. It draws chorus small giggles from both Aoi and Rikka. Dai’s eyes still locked to the stunning figure in the water.

While both Rikka and Tsubasa had urge Aoi in a conversation, Dai didn’t seem interested to join them in the slightest. In fact, he felt pretty content, simply watching Aoi listened to Tsubasa’s rants, watching Aoi smiled at the story Rikka had said, watching Aoi let out a soft giggle at Tsubasa’s funny jokes.

He simply kneels there, watching her. He seemed also didn’t mind for the water that slowly seeped in the fabric of the jeans he’s wearing right now.

Simply watching her, is enough.

But then of course his quietness didn’t being missed by Rikka, who stopped laughing along with Tsubasa and Aoi when he noticed Dai isn’t joined them. His pink eyes stared silently towards their youngest member, seeing silently at where his dazed stare is directed into. “…”

Not long, Tsubasa also bound to notice the odd silence from his fellow team member. But he didn’t so subtle about it like Rikka who know when to point things out and when’s not. “Dai- _chan_? You okay there? You kinda quiet there.”

The same time Dai seemed to jolt awake, the other two attentions are back to him. While he felt this unknown but comfortable warmth sweep through him when those golden eyes looked at him, he wished nothing but for the wall to swallow him whole right now.

“Tsugumi!” one of the staffs approaching them, distract them for their main attention for a moment. “Kaga- _sensei_ said that if it’s okay with you, we’ll take one last session and it would be finished.”

Aoi then blinked at him, paused as if she considering it for a while. She then peeked over to where the photographer- Kaga is. She simply gave him a smile and a nod at the stoic serious man. He seemed to heave out a small sigh before turned his head, opened his mouth to order the staff around so the things are placed properly on their places. (By ‘properly’, he means ‘perfectly’)

“Well, maybe we should get going now.” Rikka announced. He already moved to back away, but both Tsubasa and Dai barely budge as they looked at his direction.

“Then, shall we wait for Tsugumi somewhere? I felt like bring her to have a drink with us.” Tsubasa asked, a grin on his face.

“…As long it’s not alcohol you tried shove to her…” Dai remarked, finally feeling sober up*?* enough to join in the conversation. And Tsubasa’s immediate respond on that is pouting at him. “What did you take me for? Dai- _chan_ is so mean~”

“…I told you to not call me ‘Dai- _chan_ ’.”

Both Aoi and Rikka giggled at that.

Finally, the other two SolidS members willing themselves to move away from the edge of the pool when they heard the staffs start to shout from below, stating that the photoshoot is about to begin.

“Then, we’ll see you later when you finished, Tsugumi.” Tsubasa bids her with a wave as he stood up, Dai still kneeling on the edge, halfway to stand straight himself. Aoi nods back at him, giving them the gentle smile that never stops make Dai’s chest feels tight whenever he sees it. But… he didn’t mind this foreign feeling that felt like going to kill him someday.

Aoi closed her eyes, draw in a deep breath. And Dai couldn’t help but think how mesmerising the sight he’s witnessing right now, from close up. She then slowly sunk down into the water, and the light blue haired man barely could stop himself to peek over to get a better look.

But then without him doing so, he could see perfectly how the fake long hairs seemed to dance around her slim, pure form, as she kept on sinking into the water. Small bubbles escaped her lips that had been parted slightly.

And then those eyelids moved, revealed pair of shining golden eyes behind the long, elegant lashes. Her slim pale hands reached out, as if trying to reach to the surface as she falls. But with how her lips curled into a very charming smile, accompanied with her half-lidded eyes, her hairs that danced gracefully around her as if framing her, her delicate fingers seemed to beckon someone closer, her golden eyes that shone with full of mysterious promises but alluring at the same time, it looked as if she’s trying to lure in her victim with her mystical charms that is completely inhuman at all.

Dai suddenly felt breathless, and his mind went blank. All he could think of is the ethereal sight before him.

But he accidentally leaned in, shift his weight to one hand that still on the edge of the pool. And when he noticed that the gravity caused his hand to slip on its grip, it’s already too late.

All he managed to see before he falls is how those golden eyes widened.

**_Splash!!_ **

“Dai!!” both Rikka and Tsubasa couldn’t help but yell out his name as his body disappeared into the water surface. Other staffs also went into panic mode and there’s already shouting exchanges in the air. But only one person that managed to stay calm, looking through his camera lenses. “…”

The light blue haired man managed to blink his eyes, adjusting into the water in a matter of moment. And when he able to see properly underwater without problem, the first thing that came into his sight is the worried stricken face of pale woman, her golden eyes shone with the same amount of concern. The distance between their faces are so close that their noses almost brushing with each other. Her hands cupping his face, the touch is tender that make his heart flutters.

Brought his hand up, he holds one of her hands that still cupping his cheek. He gave her a small smile, verbally told her that he’s fine. She still worried, he could tell, but then the way those face muscles and shoulders seemed to relax signalling that she knew that he didn’t hurt anywhere and completely unharmed. He then tried to kick his legs, swim himself off before both of them swam to the surface.

**_Splash!_ **

Dai relished the feeling of air filling his lungs, sucking it in greedily. But then, speaking of air, he remembered that he barely had time to draw a breath when he fell earlier…

“Murase- _san_ , _daijoubu desuka_?” that voice snapped him out from his thought, and focused to the being in front of him instead. And he didn’t know whether or not to regret that choice because just now he painfully self-conscious at how _close_ Aoi is to him. Fighting the urge of his body to jerk away, Dai swallowed his own saliva with so much struggle than it should be. Actually it didn't need this _much_ effort at all, now that he think about it. "I'm alright. Sorry, for disturbing the photoshoot...."

Aoi shook her head, gently cup his cheek. The casual motion successfully freeze him to the core, as he's there, staring into her warm, gentle golden eyes, dumbstruck and gaping like an idiot. The sight of those lips curled into a small, soft smile, make his heart stopped a beat right there and then.

"It's okay. As long as you're alright..."

He didn't knew, how to respond to these feelings that surge inside of him, whenever she's involved. Sometimes he felt like this body and soul, didn't belong to him any more. But strangely enough, he didn't seems to hate the feeling, at all. In fact, he loved it, he cherish the feeling that kept bubbling up inside of him.

Aoi watched as once again Dai brought his hand to hers that covering his cheek. Her breath hitched sharply when the man leaned into her palm, his lips lightly brushing with her skin. His eyes, previously closed, snapped open, looking straight into her. She could saw various foreign feelings swim in those light blue eyes. Are Dai's eyes always this intense?

For a moment, they simply stare in each other eyes.

Only to be halted into stop when some staffs calling for them. Apologizing profusely for the trouble, both of them went to the edge of the pool, where the worried Tsubasa and Rikka with towels are waiting for them.

**.**

As the area near the pool is a little chaotic, Kaga the photographer seemed to ignore all of it as he examined the photo he just took. On the screen, is the photo of the 'mermaid' and the 'human' in the water. Both of them have their eyes closed, with their hairs seemed to dance under water. The 'mermaid' have her hands on the 'human' cheeks, with their lips joined together in a kiss with a breath of life.

**.**

"I'm really sorry..."

Aoi smiled nervously as Dai bowed to the rest of the staffs, who assured the light blue haired man that it's fine and they already got everything for today anyways. So that incident earlier isn't much of a problem unless if he's hurt or something. Dai is quick to deny that one, didn't want to trouble them any further. Now both of him and Aoi are changed into spare clothes- well, he's the one that wearing the spare clothes while Aoi is wearing her usual casual clothes. Both of them had towel on them to help them dry their completely soaked hair, although Aoi's is not as worse as his thanks to her wig. And speaking of her hair...

As Aoi pats her hair dry with the towel, she's jolted into a shock at the feeling of a hand lightly brushing against the tip of her hairs. When she looked over, she founds Dai seemed completely entranced by her hair as he took some strands between his fingers, gently caressed it with his thumb.

She's used with her hair being played at. After all, the 'youngsters' in the dorm sometimes do it, especially Rui who always do it whenever they hang out together (not it meant anything, anyway, they looked at each other as siblings). She also had no problems with it.

So why when Dai do it, she felt so self-conscious and flustered all of the sudden?

"It's... soft."

"...Eh?"

Bewildered, Aoi simply stared at Dai who seemed in his own thoughts. His fingers still caressing her hair so gently that it made her even more self-conscious when she witness it. And is his fingers are always that masculine? Not that she means anything with it but... it's the first time she noticed how long and manly looking one hand look like. It mae her wonder how it would be like if she's to hold that hand. Of course his hand will quickly engulf hers that is much smaller.

Wait, did she just thought of holding Dai's hand? That... never happened before...

"Um, Murase-... _san_...?"

Like lifting the spell off, those words seemed did a good job of snapping Dai out of his trance. Quickly let go the hair and scooted away a little, Aoi tried to avoid the pain in her chest as he did so. But the way his face heated up like a tomato, make her startled at the sight. And at the same moment she felt her heart missing a beat.

"S-s-sorry, Tsugumi-" Dai stammered, covered his terribly red face with his hand. But because of that, he failed to see the crimson that dusted her cheeks as well. "I-I... I didn't know why I suddenly... did that- I'm so-"

"Aa, _i_ - _ii o_." Aoi quickly stopped his stammer mess, somehow feeling really self-conscious herself with how he's utterly embarrassed right now. Feeling the heat on her own face won't go away for a while, she ducked her head, let her still half dry hair poorly concealed her burning face from view. "I... I don't mind. So it's fine..."

"...Eh?"

Goddammit, Dai really want to curse at how his heart picked up a beat in excitement when he heard those words. If he had to be honest, it somewhat sounded so misleading. At least for him. "A-a... _sou_...?"

Aoi could only nods, didn't dare to raise her head up. Dai also couldn't stare at her embarrassed form without feeling very self-conscious himself, so he turned his head away. And let the awkwardness fill the air between them. But at least that let them calmed down a little although that made them entered a new level of self-consciousness. Decided to not think about it, they instead try to distract themselves by watching the staffs running around them. Forth and back, as the photographer and editing teams looked over the photos that had been taken.

"Tsugumi!"

The pale yellow haired girl perked up when she's being called. Seeing Kaga beckoning her over to where he is, Aoi nods back at him before turned to Dai, smiled sheepishly at him that he returned just as awkwardly. "I'm, uh, I'll be right back..."

"... _Aa_."

With that Aoi got up from her seat next to him and left, approaching the photographer and the editing team, leaving Dai behind. The light blue haired man let out a heavy sigh as he messed up his half dry hair, pondering and reflecting on what he had just done earlier. All with his face burning up horribly that he had to bend down his head to hide it.

Meanwhile with Aoi, she managed to distract herself with focusing the discussion she had about the photoshoots that have been taken, slight adjustment here and there although not much have been edited out until all parties are satisfied with the result.

Bowing to the editing teams, Aoi blinked when she felt a pat on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that Kaga is the one that done it, and his other hand is offering something to her. Curiously, Aoi stood up straight as she accepted that turn out to be a piece of photo sheet from him. But upon a glance of what's on it immediately turned her into scarlet red. Ducked her head to hide her terribly red face, she felt soft pat on her shoulder that she knew is Kaga before the photographer shouted over that they're done for today.

Timidly peeked at the corner of her eyes, Aoi saw that both Tsubasa and Rikka already approached Dai, with the blonde of the three obviously seemed in the middle of teasing the youngest member of SolidS. As her golden eyes falls on him, Aoi seemed could't take her eyes away from him even if she wants to, and she _even_ seemed couldn't calm herself down if she wants to.

Chewed on her lower lips, Aoi carefully held the photo sheet close to her, right over her madly beating heart.

**.**

Few days after the photoshoot.

After the commercial of it, the 'Siren' became a huge hit, as expected from using the infamous model Tsugumi Aoi.

But despite the happy event that is going around, Dai couldn't help but felt rather gloomy. Maybe because of the fact that she's done, she won't appeared at the pool anymore, or he won't see her or get that close with her ever again after this.

Exhaling a heavy sigh, Dai shook those thoughts away. Tried desperately to not let such thoughts occupied his mind for the rest of the day as he opened the door to his usual pool, his light blue eyes scrunched close. Besides, it's work related so it can't be helped-

His train of thoughts are cut abruptly as he opened his eyes. His breath literally caught at his throat at what he sees before him right now.

Right at the edge of the pool, pair of pale legs gently swayed in the water. Upon hearing the sound of opened door, the owner looked over her shoulder, make golden clash with shocked light blue.

A gentle, shy smile curled on Aoi's lips, her pale cheeks dusted with light pink as her eyes met the stunned figure at the door way. "I have been waiting, Murase- _san_."

Dai could felt his mouth gaping open, closed it and opened it again, but no sound coming out. Instead he closed the door behind him, tentatively approached her slender figure that sat innocently at the edge of the pool, the pool where they spent their time together when Aoi practiced her 'breathing' for the photoshoot. "Tsugumi- but... The photoshoot... The job..."

Seemed get what he means although he stutters badly, Dai watched in same bewilderment as she seemed become more embarrassed than before, fidgets lightly as she chewed her lower lips out of anxiety. "Ah yes... But still, I wanted to come so..." Blinking her golden eyes at him, he saw the light of doubt and troubled look on her gentle, beautiful face. "Are I... Not allowed too...?"

Smack himself mentally for scaring her like that, Dai shook his head at that, quickly reassuring her. "No it's not that." Meeting gaze with those golden eyes once more, Dai felt the blood rushed to his cheeks terribly. But still he offered her a small, but genuine smile. "...You're welcomed to come here anytime you want, Aoi." Blinking, Dai cursed his slip-off as he stared at the equally surprised face in front of him. "I-I mean-"

His stutters is cut off by the sound of soft giggles, stared with fascination and madly fluttered heart at the smile that is directed to him.

"I'm glad to hear that... Dai- _san_..."

"...!"

Both of them simply stared in each other eyes, as the water gently rippled on the surface of the pool.

**.**

The transparent curtain being blown gently in the room, on the table right across it, a photo frame gently light up by the shine that entered the room, Tsuki occupy the warmest spot.

On the beautifully decorated photo frame that never been there before, a picture of a 'mermaid' and a 'human' shared a sweet kiss under the water is represented to the whole world to see. But right now, the sight of it is only exclusively for the owners of the room, fingers tangled with each other as two content smile shared the same happiness in them.

**.**

**.**

**The enddd~~~ ...it ended up getting longer than I expected lol forgive me hahaha**

**There's so many scenes of DaiAoi(OC)... I wonder if I'll get some flames lol XDD**

_**Sonja, matta ne~~** _


End file.
